


I'm Holding On, Just Don't Let Go

by Marvelislife22



Series: Superheroes need sickdays [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: Morgan gets the flu.Peter gets it worse.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Superheroes need sickdays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	I'm Holding On, Just Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coollove581](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coollove581).



> Requests and comments are welcome!

Tony walked in the kitchen, beelining for the coffee. "Hey kiddo, Morgan's not feeling so good. I'm thinking flu. Did you get your flu shot this year?"  
"Totally." Peter left out that his metabolism had probably already burnt through it, and that he'd never actually had the flu before.  
"Great."  
~  
"PETERRR!!" Morgan whined at the top of her lungs.  
Peter winced, his head aching at the loud sound. "I'm sorry, Mo. But a rule is a rule."  
"But I want a juice pop! " Morgan pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm sick. Rules don't apply."  
"Yes, they do." Tony walked in, carrying medicine Bruce recommended.  
Peter rubbed his temples, his head persistently aching. He had been feeling off for a few hours, but Morgan was actually sick, so he could wait.  
"Peter?" Tony asked, giving him a concerned look. "Did you hear what I said?"  
Peter shook his head. "Sorry...no."  
Just as Tony opened his mouth to begin to explain, Morgan threw up all over the floor. Peter and Tony stood in shocked silence for a millisecond, and Morgan burst into tears. Surprisingly, Peter reached to comfort her first.  
"Hey," He scooped her up in his arms. " It's okay, Mo. I've got you. "  
Tony lay a towel over the puddle of sick in the floor, listening to Peter calm his daughter down. Peter had her reduced to sniffling when she suddenly started crying again.  
"I r-really don't f-feel g-good." She sobbed, tears seeping into Peter's shirt.  
He rubbed her back, holding her so her legs were wrapped around his torso and they were in a sort of hug position. The moment was ruined when she puked again, all down Peter's back.  
Peter, bless him, tried to remain calm. But he froze, eyes wide at what just happened. You see, the thing about having heightened senses is that he could feel the sick crawling down his spine better than anyone else could. He could smell it like it was inside his nose. Thank God he couldn't see it or he would've lost it.  
Tony quickly grabbed Morgan from Peter and carried her to the bathroom. Peter followed, trying his best not to act grossed out.  
"I'm gonna go hop in the shower really fast... That okay with you?" Peter asked, sticking his head in the bathroom. Morgan was crying over the toilet, complaining that she ached.  
Tony looked up, "Yeah, kid. Go ahead. We'll be here for a while."  
Peter left, heading to his room as fast as he could. He ripped of his shirt and threw it in the sink. He took a 30 minute shower, beginning to feel cold and dizzy. When he got out, he looked in the mirror. Peter's face was pale, except for his cheeks, which were flushed pink. An off feeling in his stomach was replaced with a fluttery feeling. Not to mention the ache in his body, like he was so tired he could hardly move.  
Pushing all thoughts of doubt away, he made his way down the hall to the living room. Tony was there, Morgan cuddled up in a blanket, watching Frozen 2. Peter snuck in, being careful not to walk in front of the tv. He sat on the other side of Tony and grabbed a nearby blanket.  
After the movie was over, Tony tucked in Morgan. Pepper would be home tomorrow, but until then, they had to get by. Peter's stomach was churning horribly and he couldn't stop shaking.  
"Kid?" Tony asked cautiously. "You doing okay?"  
Peter swallowed thickly, "Y-yeah. Why? "  
"You have that face Morgan makes. The 'I'm gonna throw up in the next five minutes ' face."  
Peter gulped frantically, trying his very best not to throw up. Tony raised one eyebrow, watching Peter's pale face turn green.  
"Um, actually..." Peter felt bile rising in his throat. "Mr. Stark- Imgonnathrowup-"  
He vomited all over the couch and his blanket, apologizing between heaves.  
Tony sighed when he was done, "Let's get you cleaned up and to bed, ok?"  
"I'm okay, I swear. " Peter protested.  
"Yes, the vomit is totally fine." Tony retorted, steering him by his shoulders. "Just go with it."  
Peter sighed this time, but didn't argue.  
~  
Peter woke up the next day with a pounding headache.  
He swung his legs to the side and sat up. He breathed through the head rush before standing on shaky legs. His knees buckled almost immediately, his room spinning.  
"Friday?" He whispered, his stomach lurching.  
"Peter, your temperature is 103° and rising. Would you like me to get Mr. Stark?"  
He barely muttered a reply, heaving over the floor before saying. "No."  
"Alternatively, I could call 911?" Friday suggested in her accent.  
Peter bit his lip. "Yeah, can you get Mr. Stark?"  
Tony showed up a few minutes later, finding Peter sitting on the floor, a puddle of sick soaking into the carpet.  
"Peter?"  
He burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."  
"Whoa, kid. It's fine." Tony cautiously approached the teenager.  
Peter's head felt like it was splitting. "I'm so sorry. I-I wanted you to be with Morgan but then Friday was talking about calling 911 and I can't go to -"  
"Pete." Tony stated. "I said it's fine."  
"But, you need to be with your actual kid."  
Tony froze, his hands halfway to grabbing a fever reducer for Peter. "What. Did. You. Just. Say."  
"I-I said y-you need to be with Morgan since she's your real kid. "  
Anger swelled in Tony, but not at Peter, at himself. How bad of a job had he done with Peter that he didn't believe he was Tony's.  
"Peter. I don't care about freaking biology. As far as I'm concerned, you're my oldest kid. You always have been."  
Peter shuddered, and for a second Tony thought it was the fever. But Peter let out a choked sob.  
"Did- did you mean that? Really?" He asked, looking much younger than his 16 years.  
"Of course, kiddo."Tony kneeled next to Peter on the floor and wrapped him a hug. "And don't you forget it."


End file.
